Family
by Yakko Warner's twin
Summary: Continuation of siblings. A certion sparrowman learns being a big brother, the first one in a centuary that is, isn't all that fun, or that easy. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Bad Word!

Family Ties

Some One-shots focusing on the Kettletree Family

Disclaimer; I own no one except, Screw, Natalie, and Angel

List of siblings form oldest to youngest:

Phineas T."Bobble" Kettletree: Oldest child. Age 13ish in Fairy years

Amy C. "Screw" Kettletree: Middle child of sorts. Age 10ish in Fairy years

Natalie M. Kettletree: Second youngest. Age 5ish in fairy years.

Angel R. Kettletree: Youngest child. Age 3ish in Fairy Years

P.S. Fairy Mary's their mother and Clank's their father in these so yeah. No rude comments

Chapter 1: D'Arvit.

"Mum! Phin's being mean at meh!"

"I am not! I jus' don' wanna play her stupid games again! Can't I help Da work on that new antique car he got?"

"No! Ye said ye'd play!"

"Noooo, I said I'd help ye with tha' "independent readin'" thing yer doin' and _maybe_ play after. Come on Mum, please?"

Mary Kettletree laughed silently, shaking her head as she continued preparing dinner. Her children were always fighting. Always. At least Natalie wasn't back from her friend's yet, otherwise there could have been a full-blown explosion. Unfortunately, she'd be home before dinner. Ah, family.

"Phin-"

Bobble rolled his eyes. "Mum, I kno' ye like tha' name better, but please at least call me Bobble, like mah friend's do. Ye kno' I hate to be called Phineas." Except by his sisters, because they could easily beat him to a pulp, and he didn't want that to happen.

Mary rolled her eyes, and continued chopping carrots. "Fine, _Bobble_, play with Amy until Natalie gets home, then you can go help your dad work on the corvette. Happy?" Screw grinned triumphantly, and Bobble pouted.

"But _Mum!"_

She whirled on him, a disapproving look on her face. He gulped. Living in a house full of women, a lad had to learn quick. Because four girls versus two boys was not a fair fight, especially when the boys' opinions didn't count, apparently.

"No but's mister! Not run along so I can finish dinner." She said, shooing him off gently, turning back to the counter.

And as Amy dragged him off, only one muttered word could seem fitting to the young Kettletree.

"D'Arvit."

"Mum! Phin said a naughty word!"

"Phineas Thomas Kettletree!"

"Double D'Arvit."


	2. Beaten

Disclaimer: I own no one but Bobble's siters blah,blah,blah

Chapter 2

"Ah give! Ah give!"

Natalie rolled her eyes, walking up angrily to the boys currently torturing her younger brother. Yes, he was a mega geek. Yes, he couldn't fight to save his life. Did that mean they could pick on him? In most occasions, yes. But when that geeky, weakling of a pacifist had an younger sister who actively partook in boxing and inactively in martial arts, they absolutely could not. Because then they would die. A slow, painful death. Or, you know, just get the snot beat out of them. It depended on her mood.

She strode up to the small circle of boys, taking in the scene. Angel was on the outskirts, sniffling as she clutched the hem of her new summer dress, which was streaked with mud. Three boys that Natalie knew from school -two from her class, one from Phin's- stood in a circle, playing a rousing game of Beat-the-Geek. One that she particularly knew had Phin's arm behind his back, slowly bringing it up in what looked like a particularly painful way. Today was definitely a slow and painful death sorta day.

"Toby!" She yelled, and the boy holding Phin's arm behind his back froze, turning around to her with a deep crimson blush. "Wha' are ye doin' te mah brother?" She would have added an insult before brother, but that would probably take out the effect of the threat she was about to issue.

Toby's blush deepened. "Nothin'…" He said slowly. His companions -Patrick and Duke or something like that- nodded rapidly in agreement, slowly walking away from the little scene of the crime.

"Ah!" She held up a hand, freezing all males in their tracks. Except Phineas, of course, but he was too busy clutching his arm and gritting his teeth to do anything. "Why-were ye beatin'-on mah brother?" She paused for dramatic effect, bringing up a fist.

"I w-was just doing what Toby said!" Duke or whatever said, his tone panicked. Natalie grinned inwardly. She loved having a reputation, even in the grade school.

Patrick nodded to agree with Duke's statement and they both took off, leaving the ringleader.

Natalie grinned sweetly at Toby, cracking her knuckles, Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Angel had stopped her sniffling and was watching, enthralled, at her sisters tactics.

"So why did ye recruit two other boys to help beat on Phineas then?" Bobble groaned, but she ignored it. She knew he hated his nickname - that's why she used it.

Toby shrugged nonchalantly, but the blush was still growing deeper still. And spreading. It was common knowledge he had a crush on Miss Natalie Kettletree, after all.

She walked over, slowly, menacingly, and decked him.

Her red hair glimmered like fire, and green eyes glowed and almost neon color . She loved fighting, and Mum wouldn't do anything if she had a good reason. Protecting annoying older brother's always constituted as a good reason.

Toby's hand went up to his nose, and he pulled it back briefly to check for blood (of course there was some) before running off like a chicken about to have its head cut off.

She walked back over to Bobble, holding out a hand. "Ye okay, bro?" Bobble took her hand, having her help him up.

"Ah'm fine. Mah hand hurt's, but I'll have Mum look ah it when we get home." She nodded, waving Angel over to walk with them.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why were ye getting yer sorry butt handed to ye? I have a feelin' it wasn't just some random fight."

Bobble hung his head, embarrassed. "They were pickin' on Angel, the bunch o cowards, and I caught 'em in the act. They didn't really need an excuse from there."

Natalie clapped him on the shoulder, a smile on her face. "I 'ave taught ye well, young Padawan." Because Bobble wasn't the only geek in the family. After all, who would have introduced him to those clumsy Star Wars movies if she hadn't?


End file.
